


Iris

by OKami_hu



Series: A Group of Dragons is a Clan [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Cake, Developing Friendships, Gen, Implied Relationships, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: Hanzo seeks out Zenyatta's much-needed help and the Omnic indeed provides and tops it with a little team building. An unexpected visit also happens.





	1. Chapter 1

“And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am”  
_(Goo Goo Dolls: Iris)_

_Men and machine, they're one in the Iris. Let its light into your life, let it illuminate your path. How can you go astray when guided by such a power? Embrace the light, let your soul bask in it; then become the light yourself, to the benefit of others._

Zenyatta could sense the subtle changes in the environment when in meditation. His awareness of the network of energy that held the universe together increased. Even from afar, he marveled at the power that approached. It felt ancient but with a youthful vibe; calm on the surface but with wary stirrings underneath. The man slowly drawing closer to the monk’s favored meditation spot had much potential, but he was confused, lost in darkness. 

Zenyatta could fully understand him. He himself wasn’t exempt to worries; he was merely better at handling it. He slowly eased out of the trance, quieting the soothing song of his orbs. 

“Please approach, master Shimada,” he addressed Hanzo stalling behind him. “Such a lovely day, isn’t it? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Greetings, master Zenyatta,” the archer said, almost timidly. “I-” he glanced away. “I’d like to talk to you, if you have the time.”

“I always make time for friendly conversation.” Though the faceplates reflected no emotion, Zenyatta’s voice carried the echo of a smile. “Please sit with me, master Shimada.”

“Thank you. Please call me Hanzo.” The archer settled down on his heels, all proper, hands placed on his thighs. “ _Sensei_ , I-” He took a deep breath. ”I’m in need of some guidance. If you provided me with help, I won’t be ungrateful.”

“I offer my advice free of charge,” Zenyatta said, amused. “However, it is an honor to accept you as my student, Hanzo. I’ll do my best to help. Genji always spoke fondly of you, and as I see it, you are a man with a great potential to do a lot of good.”

“He- did? Student?” Hanzo was a little taken aback by the omnic’s readiness. “That is flattering… But I don’t mean- It’s not exactly enlightenment that I seek, merely my inner peace, through your counsel.”

“Are the two really that different?” Zenyatta mused. “He who has peace will see the light instead of the shadows of their past. I can feel the disturbance in your soul… It’s like a storm at sea, the waves rolling and roaring.”

“You are wise, _sensei_.” Hanzo bowed his head, his shoulders relaxing. “It is an honor to become your student then. What would be my first lesson…?”

“You showed extraordinary courage already by approaching me,” Zenyatta said kindly. “There’s not another lesson for you just yet. Please, feel free to confide in me and share what troubles you.”

“I’m sure you have an inkling,” Hanzo sighed. “It’s Genji. I worry for him so terribly.”

“I know,” Zenyatta soothed. “You are not the only one; Genji had friends in Overwatch, and they will do everything to bring him back. I also understand that the wait and uncertainty weighs heavily on your soul. I worry as well. Genji is my brightest pupil, full of promise, and my core dims at the thought of any harm befalling on him.”

Hearing that was oddly comforting. “What do you do,” Hanzo questioned quietly, “when worries threaten to overwhelm you?”

“I have faith and hope,” Zenyatta replied solemnly. “I trust my friends and wish for the best.” Sensing Hanzo’s spirits dropping, he continued. “Sometimes you can't control your emotions; sometimes you don’t even have to. It’s not always necessary to try and quench what we feel, to desperately try to ignore our pain and worries. When nothing depends on it - the happiness of our loved ones, a teammate’s life for example - we are allowed to give in for a while. Experiencing an emotion can also help ridding ourselves from it.”

Hanzo remained silent for a while. “You speak the truth, _sensei_. I can see why Genji thinks so highly of you. It was fortunate that you’ve taken him under your wing. I suppose he needed help after what happened.”

“He could have used a little guidance and I was happy to provide him with directions,” Zenyatta nodded. “Your brother is a remarkable young man.”

“That he is,” Hanzo agreed with a small smile. “He seems to have matured a great deal under your care. He’s calm, focused, responsible… I wish you could have gotten to him sooner.” If only Genji had been less of a little prick back then… Things probably would’ve taken a different turn. 

“Everyone progresses in their own pace,” Zenyatta remarked. “Genji came to me from his free will. Before, he wasn’t ready. I cannot force anyone on the path to enlightenment, only nudge them toward it gently. If they seek me out, however, I’m happy to help them of course.” He took one of his orbs and placed it into Hanzo’s hands. 

“I was longing to ease your mind, I have to admit. It is a wonderful, brave thing that you decided to entrust me with your secrets; I swear that I’ll never become unworthy of them. You are a strong, skilled and deeply passionate man, and I admire you.”

Hanzo’s cheeks flushed a little bit and his gaze dropped into his lap. His fingers began to worry over the etched lines on the smooth golden surface of the orb. 

“You heap praise upon me unnecessarily, _sensei_. I don’t feel like I deserve it.”

“Of course you deserve it,” Zenyatta argued. “Genji keeps few secrets from me; he told me how you returned to your old home to honor his memory. He told me how much he loved you, trusted you; and I trust his judgment. You have great qualities, you’re a natural-born leader, prideful of your skills and humble about your talents. There is, however, something that holds you back, drags you down. You refuse to let go of the past, you keep your guilt close to your heart, like a treasure. You’ll have to learn to cast it aside.”

Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut. “I’ve been trying… I really have! But I- It’s been so long and what I did is- it’s unacceptable. It cannot be forgiven… I can’t forgive myself! I’ve nearly killed my brother, _sensei_! The one who meant the world to me, over a petty squabble! I don’t know what came over me! It- it wasn’t my fault…!” The orb fell from his trembling hands and the archer buried his face into them, shoulders shaking with mute sobs.

“No-one is accusing you with anything,” Zenyatta soothed, his voice softer than an omnic’s should have had the right to be. “I know the story. Genji told it to me. Details changed over time… but eventually, he admitted that his hurt feelings might have been somewhat exaggerated. He wasn’t himself, either, and he deliberately tried to cause you pain, cut you deep where it hurt the most. He said he have never seen you so angry ever before. 

Hanzo swallowed and nodded weakly. “The rage I felt, it consumed me alive. I wanted to shut him up…” He took a shuddering breath. “I felt such a perverse joy whenever I cut him, _sensei_. I still dream of it… I haven’t been able to touch a sword ever since.” He quickly wiped his tears off. “I apologize…”

“There is no need,” Zenyatta shook his head. “I understand that your entire upbringing is about sealing your emotions away, but it isn’t healthy. Your tears do not make you seem weak; they only show how much you care. Your emotions run deep and your wounds are numerous; you must finally treat them lest they will cause your death.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to achieve for a decade,” Hanzo shrugged. “I do not fear it. Blood is a currency, and it seems fitting that I pay with mine for that I spilled.”

Zenyatta let out a whirring sigh. “Your brother doesn’t want your blood. He wants you, intact and whole. He loves you so much. He doesn’t want to see you hurt. Stay alive for him; death is not atonement. You wish to find your peace, how are you planning on that when dead? Is Genji the only one who’d mourn you? I hardly think so.” He picked up his orb and placed it back into Hanzo’s hands.

The archer stared at the golden bead. The color stirred up memories: golden liquid in glasses, golden glimmer in a pair of shining eyes… Maybe McCree would mourn...

“I’m afraid I’m going to be your worst student, _sensei_.”

“I’d prefer ‘most difficult’,” Zenyatta said evenly. “However, I’m not expecting you to change overnight. Old habits aren’t shed in days. You’ll have to work through your pain. But let me tell you this: you are already redeemed. Genji’s forgiveness erased your sin - so don’t chase redemption so desperately.”

Hanzo blinked. There was logic in the omnic’s words, a little loophole he could cling to. Maybe it was going to help to cope. 

“Thank you, _sensei_. I shall meditate on that… And count those who’d be saddened by my passing.”

“If you let others close, the numbers would increase,” Zenyatta pointed out. “You don’t mingle much but you really should. Tracer and Mei both expressed their concern and desire to get to know you better.”

“I know it is important to be on good terms with one’s teammates,” Hanzo admitted. “But I- I didn’t feel like I was worthy… like they’d want to do anything with me. The only one I ever really talk to is Jesse-”

“The others will welcome you, too, if only you let them,” Zenyatta said warmly. “Some of them had done their fair share of bad things… To my knowledge, McCree could have been sentenced to life imprisonment at a tender age, had he not decided to join Overwatch. I believe you’ll benefit from befriending him.”

“Benefit…” Hanzo leaned his head into his hand, absent-mindedly tracing the lines of the orb still in his grip. “I… It’s- hard, to talk about this. Everything in me protests, but- I want to talk about it. Maybe it’ll help me to come to terms with myself… even if you can’t give me an advice.”

“If all else fails, we can set out together to find someone who can answer your questions,” Zenyatta joked. “You might agree that talking helped some already, so if you wish to speak, go ahead.”

Hanzo took a deep breath. “Jesse McCree and I- we’ve started a relationship a while ago. It began as a- mutually beneficial agreement but I’m not sure anymore if it’s still just that. I assumed things about Jesse. I thought our liaison won’t last; he seemed like someone who never ties themselves down. I wasn’t planning on getting deeply involved but… I’m afraid this affair is heading to a more serious direction.”

“Why does that make you afraid?” Zenyatta inquired. “It sounds wonderful - a deep bond with someone else than your brother might grant you a much-needed emotional stability. Why do you dread it?” 

“I have been always discouraged to have romantic bonds with anyone, aside a future wife,” Hanzo explained quietly. “Sweethearts were seen as a liability, and once they realized who I was, it scared them away, anyway. Later, I’ve kept my affairs brief, I… I’ve never got honestly involved.” 

He had to pause there as the realization hit. How many times had he been in love? He was a grown man and aside a few crushes, he had no idea what love felt like - barring what he felt for Genji, but that wasn’t the same either.

“This… wasn’t supposed to happen,” Hanzo mumbled. “I wasn’t looking for affection. Just to scratch an itch. I don’t deserve to be happy. I wanted him to hurt me but- he won’t. He just won’t, because he’s an idiot and he treats me like I’m the best thing that ever happened to him and I… I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t want him to figure it out, I don’t want him to feel disappointed and betrayed… I’m not afraid of being lonely, of the pain, it doesn’t matter-”

“Yes it does.”

Hanzo tilted his head up sharply. Zenyatta looked back at him, hands folded in his lap. 

“You _are_ afraid of getting hurt. You keep telling yourself that you’re unworthy, undeserving, fine on your own, but your heart knows that you aren’t, that you’re yearning for acceptance and affection. You dared to hope, like you should have long ago, and it clashes with what you think. You feel a lot, but you try not to - you listen to your mind which had been honed for cold efficiency, while your untamed heart trashes in your chest. You’ll have to let it out someday.”

It was true, of course, and Hanzo knew it. It’s just, knowing didn’t always help. Right then though, he felt like he had the strength to try. 

“It’s hard to go against what I’ve been taught,” he admitted. “But you’re right, like always, _sensei_. Even if I never consciously acknowledged it, deep inside I felt like all the restrictions had me on a leash. A caged beast indeed… Sometimes I had to fight my own driving forces so I could obey the orders of the Clan.” He looked up, out over the sea. The view was breathtaking.

“But the Clan is no more, right? I seek to rebuild it, but since I’m its head… I decide what course we should take, which rules we should obey.”

“You don’t even have to abandon the old path completely,” Zenyatta added. “You don’t have to get rid of everything once dear and important. The traditions, rules and laws of the old order are not puzzle pieces but building blocks - you decide which one’s worth keeping, and which parts you don’t need anymore. Your mission is noble and it provides you with so many glorious possibilities.”

The archer smiled. “You make it sound so easy. It’s not, but… I do feel better now. The future suddenly isn’t as daunting.” He bowed his head respectfully toward the omnic. “Thank you for your counsel.”

“It was an honor and a pleasure,” Zenyatta returned the bow. “I’m glad that I was able to soothe some of your worries. Would you mind accompanying me a little longer? I’d like to check on the rest of the crew.”

“Certainly, _sensei_.” Hanzo stood and watched as the monk rose into the air, seemingly without the slightest effort or technological aid. Hanzo passed the orb back and it took its place around Zenyatta’s neck.

“Athena,” the omnic addressed the omnipresent AI of the base. “Would you please locate the Overwatch members currently at the base for me?”

“All of them are gathered at the kitchen, master Zenyatta,” the pleasant voice replied.

“Thank you.” He gestured forward. “As I said, I believe you’d benefit from socializing a bit; if you’re up to exercising yourself, now is the time.”

Hanzo chuckled. “I feel like I’m back with my childhood mentors… I can be social if I want to, no worries. I was expected to get along with people… the Shimada might be a clan of assassins, but we do have class and smarts too.”

“Very true,” Zenyatta laughed. “I’m in awe of your excellent manners. Overwatch can definitely benefit from it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen was rather lively at the moment; Lúcio, who just recently returned to the team sat atop the counter, with a portable speaker hooked to his phone, swaying with the upbeat rhythm of the song, maybe his own. Reinhardt sat by the table, his injured leg stretched out, cane propped up nearby. He managed to twist an ankle a while ago, and he wasn’t healing as fast as he would’ve liked. 

Mei was practically dancing as she worked, mixing ingredients in a bowl. There was a delicious scent wafting through the air already, possibly coming from the microwave.

“Hey yo!” Lúció waved with a bright smile at the archer and the monk. “Come in you guys, the more the merrier!”

“Would you like some sweets, Hanzo?” Mei inquired. “It’s nothing fancy, but it’s nice and fresh! I’m afraid we don’t have a treat for master Zenyatta-”

“It’s quite alright, Mei,” the omnic chuckled. Hanzo subtly sniffed. 

“What are you making? It does smell really nice.”

“It’s mug cake, you know, mix stuff, pour it in the mug, microwave, out comes a cake. We have a few spices, so I can make it slightly different… Reinhardt gets cinnamon, Lúcio prefers extra chocolate.” She giggled. “What can I do for you?”

Hanzo mulled that over. “Matcha?” he suggested cautiously. 

Mei’s eyes grew wide as saucers, glossed over, she mouthed something in Chinese then whipped her phone out and began to poke it furiously. “Matcha… Matcha!!” she squealed. “That’s BRILLIANT! I’ll find you a recipe!”

“Boy, you sure can make a woman happy,” Lucio quipped in, making Reinhard laugh and even Hanzo couldn’t quite hide his smile. 

“A secret Shimada ninja technique,” he joked; it made Reinhardt laugh louder.

“I’m glad you finally decided to join us outside missions,” the German lifted his mug for a toast. “Overwatch is kinda like family - people grow cose during stressful situations. If they don’t, that is suspicious. Plus, I quite like your brother, and I was curious about you.”

“Gramps is right,” Lúcio nodded. “No need to be a stranger, we don’t bite, really. You can still leave if we get too much, but- you gotta mingle, man! ‘S heaps more fun that brooding in a corner.”

The faintest pink tint graced Hanzo’s cheeks. “Aren’t you afraid that I’ll turn out to be- an axe murderer or something…? What if I’m not a nice guy at all?” He squinted at Reinhardt. “At least some of you surely know a little about me…”

“Son,” Reinhardt’s remaining eye measured the archer from top to toe. Coming from him, the otherwise patronizing title didn’t feel like an insult. “Some of us here are touted as war heroes, but let me tell you a thing: war’s an ugly business. Far uglier than what you’ve probably ever done. So don’t worry about that. We’re not going to pry if you’re not ready to tell.”

“...Thank you.” Hanzo did feel a little better. He always made it a point to observe his surroundings keenly, so he knew a few things about his teammates. Reinhardt was usually loud and boisterous. Lúcio immediately threw in a funny topic once the conversation turned to darker themes. Mei seemed sweet and ditzy, but her eyes shone with intelligence and she obviously carried her weight in battle. It’s just, Hanzo never expected them to get to know him. Who would want to befriend a kinslayer?

He swallowed and settled by the table, trying to push that thought from his mind.

“Hanzo, can you recommend me some Japanese music?” Perhaps Lúcio sensed the archer’s plight. “I don’t know if you listen to anything contemporary but I guess classics would do as well.”

“Haa? Interested in world music?”

“Always! I’m thinking about throwing together a multicultural tracklist for my next album, you see?” Lúcio explained. “Japan’s pretty cool and popular, so that’s one track. Aand, I thought I could dedicate a song to each member of the team…” He chuckled. “Maybe I’ll just call the album ‘Watch Over The World’. How’s that sound?”

“I love it!” Mei giggled over the ding of the microwave. She pulled two mugs from it and placed them in front of Lúcio and Reinhardt, respectively. “Next batch will be ready in like seven minutes. Do you need Chinese music as well? I’ve got a lot on my phone.”

“Cool, pass ‘em!” Lúcio picked up his own device which was bright green, emblazoned with his trade mark frog symbol.

“I can provide you with a few files,” Hanzo offered. “Though- I think it’d be best to stick to traditional songs-? _Taiko_ would suit your style most.”

“Japanese drum?” Lúcio perked up. “Nice insight, man! Show me what ya’ve got!” He was getting more excited by the minute. “How’bout you, Zenny? You’re from Nepal, right?”

“That is indeed the base of our operations,” the monk nodded. He was clearly amused, delighting in the boy’s elation. “I can provide you a few meditational tunes.”

“It’s gonna be one sick album,” Lúcio declared proudly. “Reiny?”

The following minutes were spent poring over phones, listening to foreign music and consuming a lot more cake than responsible peacekeepers were expected to. At a point, some vintage tunes rose from Reinhardt’s phone - while not traditionally German, it was the opening sequence of an interesting-sounding television series his favorite actor and singer starred in. Zenyatta was rather intrigued by the idea of an AI-equipped car.

“So, okay, we’ve got here China, Germany, Nepal, Japan and Brazil,” Lúcio jotted down. “Tracer’s British, Hana’s Korean. Mercy’s- German as well? I’ve never actually asked.”

“She’s from Switzerland,” Reinhardt clarified.

“It gets a question mark,” Lúcio went on. “Now I happen to know that Winston grew up on the freaking Moon - how cool is that. I’ll have to think about that later. Jack and Jesse are both from the US, but Jesse’s pretty easy to pin down. That’s ten/eleven songs, just about enough! I love you guys.”

“Africa and Australia didn’t get much attention,” Mei mused. “We need more members.”

Reinhard laughed and gently ruffled her hair. “We used to have people from all over the world, some of them are bound to come back!”

“Apologies for the interruption.” Athena’s pleasant voice coming from the wall-mounted speakers made the agents startle. “I am detecting a human heading for the main entrance of the base. They’re alone. I can’t find evidence that they belong to any Overwatch roster. I have a standard procedure dealing with visitors and I shall initiate it unless the ranking officer has other orders.” 

“That’d be me,” Reinhardt pulled himself up straight, basking in the attention. “If they want something, let us hear them.”

“What’s the range of the sensors?” Hanzo questioned, switching to tactical mode. 

“Wide and far enough,” Reinhardt assured him. “Athena would sense others snooping nearby, unless they use some fancy cloaking. Sending one man to the gate isn’t a good idea, either… We used to get nosy reporters, this might be one, too. Besides, the base is weaponized. We can hold our ground if need be.”

The tension grew subtly as the seconds ticked by. Lúcio had the nerve to start playing some ominous music quietly on his phone but Mei kicked his ankle.

“Greetings,” Athena’s voice rose. “You are entering a private property. Please state your business.”

“Um. Is anyone home?” an accented female voice inquired. Reinhardt visibly shuddered. 

“I’d like to talk to any of the members- If that is possible.”

“May I have your name?” the AI inquired. 

“I’m Fareeha Amari, daughter of-”

“FAREEHA!!” Reinhardt jumped up, promptly kicking his chair back then leaning on the table with eyes widening from pain. He strained his injured leg. “P-put her on screen, put her on screen now!”

A holoscreen flashed up on the wall, showing a pretty young woman with dark hair and skin, with a nice tattoo around her eye. Reinhardt looked like he was about to cry.

“Put me through, Athena! Fareeha, is that you? My darling little girl, is that really you?”

Her eyes it up. “Uncle Reinhardt! You’re still with the team? Is Jesse there? Anyone?”

“Come in love, let her in Athena, I want to hug my baby!” 

The rest of the team was mildly confused, exchanging questioning looks. 

“She’s the daughter of one of the first members of Overwatch,” Reinhardt finally explained. “Ana Amari. Best sniper I knew, beautiful, a great friend... “ He swallowed. “Last time I’ve seen this girl she was- this big.” His hand still indicated adult height.

A few more minutes passed until the visitor arrived. She stopped in the door, weighed her options then dropped her bag and launched at Reinhardt who welcomed her with open arms.

“Oh my little darling, it’s been so long!” He was weeping. “I missed you so much! It’s so good to see you!”

“Yeah…” She wiped her eyes. “The last time we met- That wasn’t a happy reunion. You haven’t changed a bit! Last one still standing strong.” She cupped his bearded jaw affectionately. 

“You know what they say about old soldiers,” Reinhardt let her take a step back but didn’t release her hands. “Look at you… _Du bist wunderschön. Mein süsses kleine Maedchen-_ ” He cleared his throat and gestured towards the rest of the team now standing in a cluster. 

“Most of the team’s out on a mission, but I’d like you to meet the new kids! The lady is Mei Ling.”

“Mei-Ling Zhou,” she corrected smoothly. “It’s very nice to meet you!”

“I’m not entirely sure about the rest of the gentlemen,” Reinhardt mused, “but the omnic is Zenyatta, a monk of the- Shambali, right?”

“Quite right.” Zenyatta floated forth and bowed to Fareeha. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Amari.”

“Miss or Pharah will do,” she smiled, returning the bow. “Or even Fareeha. I have heard of the Shambali. I didn’t think they’d be involved with Overwatch.”

“Most of my brothers abhor conflict,” the monk explained. “I’m a bit of an oddity.”

“You’re at the best place then,” Fareeha chuckled. “Overwatch consists of extraordinary people.”

“The gentleman there is Hanzo Shimada,” Reinhardt continued. 

“It is an honor getting to know a hero’s daughter. I have no doubts the apple did not fall far from the tree.” Hanzo bowed and as she offered her hand for a shake, he brought it to his lips. 

Fareeha Amari was a beautiful woman and he couldn’t help the compliment. She was tall, toned with a nice chest and she moved with the grace of a warrior. She was something to be admired from afar, capable and dangerous but intriguing.

She grinned. “My, you’re a smooth-talking gent, mister Shimada.”

“Hands off my girl, archer,” Reinhardt laughed, then gestured toward the last teammate. “The boy is Lúcio Correia dos Santos.”

‘S a pleasure, ma’am,” Lúcio beamed at her. “Your mom had been in Overwatch? Did you know the others too?”

“And, can we treat you for some cake?” Mei quipped in. “Tea? Coffee?”

“I- won’t say no to either,” Fareeha admitted. “Coffee please, thank you.”

The team settled back around the table and she began to talk. 

“Yes, my mother was one of the founding members of Overwatch,” Fareeha recounted. “I basically grew up on watchpoints. I knew a lot of the former members. Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes… You can say I was friends with Jesse McCree. I was never part of the team though… My mother opposed it even though it was my dream since I was about seven. Constantly being surrounded by people who saved the world can do that to you. I ended up in the military instead and then I was offered a position by Helix Security International. That’s where I work at the moment.”

“So, have you come to join now?” Hanzo inquired. 

“It’s- a bit difficult,” Fareeha fidgeted with her braid. “I’ve heard a rumor about the team getting together, did a little research- I’m not one to act rashly, but this time, I just took my leave and raced here. I don’t even know who’s leading, and I’m sure they’d like to get an official application before they admit me.” She glanced at Reinhardt. “So, who’s leading?”

“You do remember Winston?”

“The mon- I mean. The gorilla.” Fareeha raised a brow. “He’s leading? He was a brilliant scientist, that goes without saying but he’s leading Overwatch?”

“He does a pretty good job,” Mei said defensively. 

“He’s not in charge of the ops,” Reinhardt clarified. “We have a rather capable man to deal with strategy and tactics. But it was indeed Winston who called us together. It’s a different time, and I’d wager his different approach… makes a difference.”

“I see.” Fareeha nodded. “Well, I’d definitely would like to talk to him, then. How about the others? Anyone from previous rosters?”

“Jesse’s with us!” Lúcio chimed in.

“Good! I haven’t seen him in ages, and he still owes me ten bucks.”

“They came after you entered the military,” Reinhardt chuckled, “but you might remember Tracer and Mercy. Possibly Genji, too?”

Fareeha’s brow creased. “I think so. I followed the news and mother was a busybody.” She thanked for the coffee Mei placed in front of her. “Where’s everyone else then? If it’s not confidential.”

At least three pair of eyes flashed uneasily at Hanzo; In Zenyatta’s case, it was hard to tell. The archer sighed. “Genji Shimada is my brother, and we believe that his mission to spy on a Talon base went awry, leading to his capture. The team is trying to extract him as we speak.”

Her eyes shone warmly. “Then he should return safely. Especially if Jesse McCree is there. He was one of the best Blackwatch agents.”

“Thank you, miss.” Hanzo idly made a mental note of the tightness of his chest, which had nothing to do with Genji’s wellbeing. 

“Do you have a place to stay?” Reinhardt asked. “We can find you a room, there are still officer’s quarters left-”

“Oh no,” Fareeha protested. “This is not a hotel but a watchpoint! I’m not a member yet, I’m not staying overnight. I’ll leave my number and Winston can call me in for evaluations.” She smiled and thanked Mei again when the cake was placed on the table. “I have a room booked at a decent hotel, no need to worry.”

“But you’d like to stay, don’t you?” Mei chuckled. “I mean, with the team.”

“Of course! It was my dream, and with the recent stirrings… I’d just like to do something. I know mother wouldn’t object now.”

“You gotta tell us about the old folks,” Lúcio smiled. “Aand, if I may ask… that tattoo you have, it looks really cool, what is it?”

“It’s called the Eye of Horus,” Fareeha explained, dragging a fingertip over the inked lines. “It’s an ancient Egyptian symbol, one for protection. My mother had one, too.”

“Wait, so- you’re Egyptian?”

“I hope it’s not a problem?” she gave him a lopsided grin.

“Absolutely not! ‘S just, I’m a musician, a DJ, and I was discussing some ideas with the guys here, for an album, and I want it to be multicultural, and Africa was missing from the list and Egypt is actually awesome! I mean.” He laughed. “I’m going to explain, sorry for the outburst.”

“Just keep it down during battle and you’ll be fine.”

“Ooh, now that’s a military woman speaking! Yes, ma’am!” Lúcio saluted then picked up his phone. “So I had this idea to dedicate a song for each of the members-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods know how I forgot about this; perhaps it was the fandom switch. Regardless, here it is.


End file.
